Broken Angel
by Stormysky21
Summary: set after Shuichi gets beaten and raped. has my own turn of events. don't know how to describe it. lots of angst and a hurt Shuichi I guss.
1. Chapter 1

Notes=A Shuichi and Yuki fic. Set after Shuichi was beaten and raped.

Chapter 1

Shuichi P.O.V

They left me in the abandoned lot that they had fun with me in. I curled up in a ball, sobbing. I just wanted out! I just wanted Yuki! Footsteps alerted me of that someone was coming and I curled up into a tighter ball.

" Shuichi?" It was Mika. Why was she here of all the places! I would think that she would be somewhere else.

Mika P.O.V

I was going to see him. He meant a lot to Yuki and if anything ever happened to Shuichi……..I knew that Yuki would be pissed. " Come on. Let's get you home. You live with my brother, don't you?" I said. Silence. He most likely hurt too much to talk.

I sighed. Yuki was not going to be happy. I helped him to his feet and carried him to the apartment carefully. " What exactly happened, Shuichi?" I asked. He was quite.

" They were going to tell the public that Yuki and I were lovers if I didn't cooperate." he said. I could see that he was crying. " What happened? We need to tell the police." I said gently.

" I was beaten and raped" he half whispered. " I did fight them. I am sorry." More tears fell. I hugged him gently as we made our way to the apartment. " What for? It was out of defense." I said.

We entered the apartment. Yuki had never cared if Shuichi and I just entered without knocking. It is us so it didn't bother him. He looked up from his typing. " What happened?" he asked.

" He was beaten and raped" I told Yuki. Shuichi looked away, wanting to draw less attention. Yuki gave me a small smile as he led Shuichi to the batheroom to get cleaned up.

" Make yourself at home. I just have to help him." he said.

Shuichi P.O.V

I sat in the tub as Yuki turned on the water. I knew that he had already seen all the damage of the injuries. I laid against his side. It was so hard to move(Mika carried him to the apartment) and I felt like I was about to drop off any second.

" I'm going to clean you off. Ok!" he said. He knowticed that I was close to sleep and sighed. " You need to stay awake" he told me. I tried to keep my eyes open……..for him.

Yuki cleaned me off and carried me to our bed. " Sweet dreams. Shuichi" he said. I nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Yuki P.O.V

Mika came over a few times to check on Shuichi. She was as worried about him as I was and began to see him as a second brother. Shuichi was at work……….thanks to K and his gun. I really thought that he should be resting more.

So Mika and I had the apartment to ourselves until Shuichi got back……..which wasn't until four. I sighed and looked around to see what to make for supper. Nothing that would hurt him even more.

" Get take out. Chinese food is pretty light on the stomach and I think that he will enjoy it." Mika said, seeing what I was doing. " Get Chinese!" I thought. Good idea.

Shuichi P.O.V

I climbed up the staires to Yuki's apartment. It was so great to be home! I entered the apartment room to see Yuki just sitting there, typing and Mika reading some sort of book.

Didn't he usually start cooking supper by now? " I ordered take-out." he said, seeing the look on my face. " We thought that you would like Chinese food."

I never really have had Chinese before. " Ok" I said, going to put my music away in the room that I now had.

Yuki P.O.V

He has become a lot quiter lately. It wasn't like him. He was so bouncy and innocent………but that was before someone took that innocence away.

No one deserved that! The door bell rang, signaling that our food came. Mika got up to get it. I went to Shuichi's room and got him.

" Supper arrived" I told him. He came with me into the room.

Yuki P.O.V

I went to Shuichi's work……..to find the ass hole's that have hurt him so badly. Hiro and Suguru knew what I was doing, but said nothing about it.

" You care a lot about him, don't you. I'm not stopping you if you want to beat them to billion pieces" Hiro said. Suguru just watched me, not really caring.

I found them and it didn't take long to beat them and leave them in a bloody mess by their car. " Now" I hissed." I want your tape!" One of them gave it to me, shakeing in fear.

I left them. Let the police handle them for what they did. I really don't care! I still had Shuichi to take care of.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Naruto P.O.V

I woke up at about seven thirty in the mourning to Sai knocking on the door, yelling" We have training! Get up, Naruto!"

I yawned and got out of bed. Of course I training in the mourning. Baa-chaan would never change the training schedule for a minute! I groaned, wishing I could sleep in for a few reasons.

1. I still ached everywhere…….basically the lower area……after yesterday.

2.I did NOT want to see a thing of Sasuke!

3. I just wanted to hide.

Sai came in to the room and saw the state that I was in. " I can call in sick…..I guss. You look like hell after what had happened." he said. Always the truthfull one…..huh, Sai?

I laided there, letting myself drift back to sleep.

Sai P.O.V

Sakura called sometime in the afternoon. " How is he?" she asked. " Looked horrible this mourning. I had us stay home due to how he was." I stated.

" That was probably what should have been done." Sakura sighed. " So what is he doing now?" I looked in the direction of Naruto's room. " Sleeping" I said.

" Good." she said. " You're an excellent care-giver for him, Sai." I was kept at work cleaning and drawing more in my sketch book before Naruto woke up and came down into the room that I was in.

I glanced over and saw that Kyubi had healed most of the injuries that Sasuke had given him during the rape. A look of relief spread over my face.

" What are you drawing?" he asked. I shrugged and showed him a picture of himself standing against a wall. He looked sad and downcast……..but mostly broken. " It is easy for an artist to get emotions."

Naruto gazed at it. " You seem to know mine so well." he said.


End file.
